Returning To You
by unknown lol
Summary: A SoraXRikuKiariXSora Sora is planning to marry Kiari how will Riku except it? please review please please please please
1. Default Chapter

riku was lying on his bed in his cold dark room 'ever since the day we came back he's acted   
  
as if nothing ever happend. how can he act like i didn't betray him how could he have forgiven me so easily' Riku thought as he pondered about the day they had returned from kingdom hearts doors. now everything and everyonewas at peace.

Now days everyone looked diffrent. Kiari with her long red hair and more curved figure.Sora with his now blondlike hair more spikes and taller more built form. Riku with his shoulderblade lenght hair and taller more muscular form. Selphie with her well curved and small flip like hair. he could just go on and on about the diffrences withen the people and the islands. there where more buildings and houses and well.. space. As riku closed his eyes he drifted of into sleep.  
  
"Riku" yelled sora desperatly  
  
"Riku please come with me so we can go home"  
  
riku then looked at sora's direction he had the blindfold on  
  
"Riku please take my hand!" sora said as his voice craked as he held out his hand towards him  
  
then a tear fell on the cold hard ground which was followed by another and another  
  
"it's over now we can go home!" said a now crying sora with a smile on his face.  
  
with that riku grabed sora and sora rapped his hands around riku's waist.  
  
"Riku" sora said breaking down into tears buring his head into his chest as he felt riku slowley put his hands on sora's small waist.  
  
"Riku we'll always be friends won't we?" sora asked as he rose his head up.  
  
all riku could do was nod his head because he didn't dare want to speak.  
  
"I dont ever want us to stop being friends" sora whisperd his head still up  
  
and with that said there faces got closer and closer until...   
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
riku bolted right out of bed as he heard the sound of his alarm cloak he pressed the black button and noticed there in big blue numbers it read 10:15   
  
"SHIT!" he exclaimed  
  
He then picked up the phone and read the caller I.D. sora 8:05, beep Sora 8:42, beep Sora 9:09, Beep kiari 9:12 beep End/Start  
  
"CRAP!" he yelled as he ran into the bathroom he then stripped out of his boxers, stepped into the shower, and turned on the warm water. "i can't believe i sleeped so late i wonder why mom didn't wake me up" he then found his kiwi shampoo washed his hair and body dried of and went back into his room to be greeted by his mother. he had many similarities from his mother. she had silver hair creamy white skin and blue eyes she was tall,skinny and quiet young looking. "it's about time you woke up!" she said with a smile. "i just got back from work to get some papers and noticed you where still asleep so i didn't want to bother you." "Oh?" asked riku more then said. "since i found them i'll be leaving" she then kissed riku on his forhead and left out the door. his parents where always working he rarley saw them but he was used to it. he went through his drawer and found some tight jeans and his usual yellow and black shirt. he put the towel back in the bathroom and went down stairs about to leave when the phone rang riku then went to it and answered not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.   
  
"hello?" asked riku  
  
"hey riku" said the other person  
  
riku's heart then stoped and skipped a beat "who is this?" he asked nervousley  
  
Author: hmmm who could it posibly be? is it kiari? sora? ansem? cloud?   
  
leon? king mickey?! review and stay tuned to find out!


	2. duels,blitzball and a dissed riku

"hello?"  
  
"hey riku" said the other person  
  
riku's heart then skipped a beat "who is this?" he asked nervously  
  
"Guess riku" said the person  
  
just then riku looked at the caller I.D. and in big black letters it spelled SORA riku then had a smirk on his face and decided to play   
  
along. "i wonder who in the world it could possibly be... Sora!" riku said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Next time block your   
  
number out!" riku said with a chuckle   
  
sora then cleared his throat "CRAP!" one of these days im going to get you"  
  
riku then tensed up a little more "yeah right!" he replied  
  
"come on outside i want to duel you!" sora whined  
  
"ok but you know im going to win" riku stated  
  
"we'll see about that" sora declared   
  
sora and riku then hang up the phone and riku walked over to get his wooden sword he then walked out the door and began to think ' what did that dream mean and why do i get nervous whenever i hear him?' "HEADS UP!" "WATCH OUT YA" both wakka and tidus   
  
yelled trying to get riku's attention. riku then snapped out of his thoughts and saw a blitzball come his way and all he did was move his neck to the right side making the blitzball barely miss him when it passed his neck causing his hair to fly everywhere and simply fall back into place. "sorry riku" tidus said looking at him with an apologetic smile "it's alright" riku said with a smile. tidus had changed alot to for example his body, his skills in blitzball, and his cloths. now days he usually wore a zanarkend abes uniform but when he was not in a tournament he wore navey blue jean shorts and white shirt that showed every muscle he had. "you ok bro?" asked wakka. wakka hadn't really changed at all except his hair got oranger and his height but he still wore the same cloths. tidus had a girlfriend named yuna but they broke up because yuna wanted to go with some other blitzball player and now he went with selphie. as for wakka he had a girlfriend named lulu who was quite the quiet type. she had long black hair, red eyes, and always wore a black dress. "yeah im fine" riku said as he saw sora run up to him. "riku are you alright?" sora asked. "yeah im fine" he said "man those guys suck when they wanna" sora said which caused them both to laugh. they then began to walk towards the poupu fruit island. "so you want to still duel me?" asked riku with a smirk on his face. "you bet" said sora with a smile on his face. they then both got into there attack stance. riku then got the first hit hitting sora right on his arm and sora hitting riku on eachside of his body. "GO SORA!" yelled kiari as she hopped up and down with a smile on her face "GO RIKU!" exclaimed selphie who was bouncing up and down with kiari. sora hit riku on his thigh making riku fall and curl up into a ball. "riku are you ok?" sora asked worriedly. riku then put a huge smirk on his face and kicked his legs outwards causing sora to fly into the water. "YAY RIKU" clapped selphie and kiari as they began to laugh and smile. riku then got off the sandy ground and waited for sora to come up the ladder. sora then climed up the ladder and looked at riku "im going to beat you next time" sora said with a smile. "We'll see" riku said. "come on sora lets go to the movies please!" kiari begged. "ok kiari lets go" sora said as he took her hand in his forgetting all about riku. "you did good riku" said selphie with a grin. "thanks selphie" said riku. "well i'll see you later riku" she said smiling. "Ok selphie" he said waving at her. riku then went back to the poupu tree and sat there looking at the orangish purple sky ' why in the world do i feel so diffrent when im around him.' after three hours his watch beeped. "huh?" he then looked at the cloak 8:56 "i need to get home!" he said to himself as he got in his boat and paddled back. when he got home he went up to his room and took a shower. His room was kind of like sora's. his bed exactly where sora's was in his room except his was a full bed. beside his bed was a night stand with an alarmclock and phone with a built in answering machine. He had a huge closet, a dresser a tv, and another door leading to his personal bathroom. As he got into the shower he sighed and began to wash up.  
  
Sora's House.  
  
the phone was ringing in sora's room when he decided to answer it.  
  
"hello?" he asked   
  
"Sora it's selphie" she said  
  
"Hey Selphie what's up"   
  
"you know you just left riku and right?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"remember kiari and you went to the movies? you forgot all about riku!" she said in a pissed off voice  
  
"im not surprised he's used to it you've been doing this ever since you and kiari got together" she added  
  
"that's all i wanted to tell you sora i'll see you tomorrow" she said and then she hung up.  
  
once sora hung up he picked up the phone again to dial another number.  
  
unknown: sorry this chappy sucked! the next 1 will have sora/kiari fluff and what is this? Sora and Riku get into an argument uh oh!!!!!!! wonder who sora calling?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i beg of you! 


	3. many phone calls and arguments

Once Sora hang up with Selphie he picked up the phone again to dial another number.  
  
Riku's House  
  
Riku was still in the shower. He had been in there for about 30 - 40 minutes.   
  
Ten minutes later he got out of the shower and put on a pair of navy blue boxers when he noticed his phone was flashing with 4 messages.   
  
He pushed the reveiw button and sat on his bed to listen to them.   
  
Message 1.   
  
Riku it's Sora umm...  
  
I wanted to say sorry that iv'e been forgetting about you whenever Kiari comes around me and... well...   
  
call me back when you get in.  
  
Message 2.  
  
Riku it's Selphie   
  
I just wanted to see how you where doing Tidus, Wakka, and I where going to go swimming tomorrow!  
  
You can join us if you want. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Message 3.  
  
Hey Riku it's Serena call me when you get in   
  
Message 4.  
  
Riku it's Sora again... im really sorry and i hope your not mad at me call me  
  
when you get home please.  
  
End Of Messages.  
  
Riku now had a huge blush over his face.   
  
"Maybe i should call him back first" Riku thought to himself aloud.   
  
Riku then picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. After two rings he got an answer.  
  
"Hello?" Sora asked  
  
"Hi Sora" Riku said  
  
"Riku im sorry that I forgot about you"  
  
"Don't worry about it im used to it"  
  
Once Riku said that everything got silent.  
  
Then after five minutes there was a knock in Sora's backaround.   
  
"Can you hold on for a second Riku?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Since the phone was on maximum volume you could hear everything going on in Sora's house.   
  
"Come in" sora said.   
  
"Hi Sora" said kiari.   
  
"He hey Kiari" Sora studdered out.   
  
"I wanted to say thanks for taking me to the movies" she said smiling   
  
" y your welcome" Sora said quietly.   
  
She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on his lips and Riku could tell because   
  
1. he could hear it and 2. she was shorter then Sora so she usually had to get on her tipy toes to kiss him.   
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sora" she said.   
  
"Ok bye Kiari"   
  
Sora then shut the door and picked up the phone.   
  
"Riku?"  
  
"I have to go Sora bye"   
  
Riku then hang up the phone.  
  
After Riku hang up the phone the phone rang and he answered.  
  
"Hello?" he asked  
  
"Riku it's Serena" she replied  
  
"Hi Serena"  
  
"Are you going anywhere tomorrow? Selphie wanted me to call you and ask"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"We'll are you going swimming with us? or what Riku???"  
  
"Hmmm well i don't know..."  
  
"Please!!!!" she said in her sweet beg like voice.  
  
"Ok ok I will I'll see you tomorrow" Riku said with a chuckle  
  
"Ok bye Riku"   
  
Riku then put the phone down and began to frown.   
  
(Why did I get so mad when I heard Sora and Kiari kissing and why should I even care! It's not like he's my boyfriend!)   
  
Riku thought to himself. He then cut out the light and went to sleep.  
  
The sun was shining very brightly bathing Riku's body with it's light which woke him up because the sun began to shine on Riku's face.   
  
He then got out of bed, took a shower, put on some black swimming trunks and a white shirt showing his every muscle,   
  
went into his bathroom to grab a white towel then into the kitchen to grab an apple and left out the door. He got into his boat and noticed that Selphie,Tidus,Serena, and Wakka where already there.  
  
"Woooh wooh look at Riku" said Selphie and Serena as they whistled and fussed over him.   
  
Selphie had on a yellow bikini which had orange strips on it and Serena had on a red bikini with with big white flowers on it.   
  
Serena was one of the new kids at Destiny Island. She had blonde shoulderlenght hair eyes as blue as tiduses.   
  
Most people think that there brother and sister because of the many similarities  
  
"You like what you see?" Riku asked jokingly as he flexed his muscles with a smirk.  
  
"Are you comming in or what?" Selphie said smiling as she and Serena splashed a whole lot of water on him.  
  
"Why you little." Riku said as he began to run and then jump in the water.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Selphie as Riku began to swim after her and Tidus,Wakka, and Serena began to laugh.  
  
After a few minutes of chasing she then stopped and Riku took his chance to catch her when...  
  
"NOW!!!!!" she yelled and just then two slim hands began to grab Riku's feet in an attemp to pulling him down in the water.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" he yelled when the hands let go and a few seconds later was face to face with a laughing Kiari.   
  
Kiari had on a purple and blue bikini with a tie on each side. Riku then began to slowley moves towards her when she began to smirk  
  
"Go on ahead and try but you'll never catch me." she said smiling. But little did Riku know that while Kiari was talking a figure quietly surfaced the water and rapped there slim but manly arms around Riku's waist. "Your comming with me!" the figure yelled and before poor Riku could disagree the figure pressed Riku's back against there chest and did a backflip in the water causing Riku and the figure to go underwater.  
  
Underwater  
  
Riku then looked at the figure that was holding him.  
  
(Sora! he's the one who dragged me under hear? but... why? Oh no why is my face so hot!)  
  
Riku then put a smirk on his face and swam back up. Once he hit the surface he began to laugh as he took of his shirt.   
  
Serena then began to smile at him and swam toward him. Wakka and Tidus where doing tricks and splashing water with Selphie who was shaking with laughter.   
  
While Kiari was waiting for Sora to surface. Once Sora surfaced everyone turned to him laughing.   
  
"Finally you came back up here" said a giggling Kiari  
  
"Yeah mean old Riku over there just left...  
  
Kiari interupted him with a sweet kiss on the lips and he then began to kiss her back as he slowley rapped his arms around her small waist.   
  
Selphie was smiling, Wakka and Tidus where whisling, and Riku and Serena where just staring at them.   
  
(Why am I getting so damn worked up about this!!!!!!!) Riku thought.   
  
He then kept looking at them until they stopped.   
  
Serena then tapped Riku's shoulder making him turn around, rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him dead on his mouth.   
  
Which caused Riku to imediatly blush ( OH MY GODS SHE'S KISSING ME!)   
  
He then opened his eyes a little not noticing when he closed them and noticed that everybodys mouth flew right open and that Sora's nice sweet peaceful face turn into a jelous one.  
  
Wakka and Tidus then started to whistle really really loud with there fingers in there mouths, Selphie and Kiari where smiling like there was no tomorrow and Sora had his mouth wide open.   
  
(HOW COULD HE!!!!!!!!!!! wait a minute why do i feel so mad and PISSED! and why do I even care?) Sora asked himself.   
  
Serena was still kissing him for a good 2 minutes before she let go for air. She was blushing very badley.  
  
She then threw some water in his face   
  
"Hey!" Riku yelled as he splashed some water back at her  
  
"YOUR REALLY GOING TO GET IT NOW" Serena said while pointing at him and splashing him with a huge amount of water.  
  
But when she stopped splashing water on him she noticed she had accidentally splashed Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka who then splashed water on Kiari and Sora.   
  
Then all seven of them where splashing each other until around noon.  
  
"We should go home ya? and besides i got a date with my girlfriend man" Wakka stated  
  
"Yeah we should " said Serena  
  
They then all agreed, got into there boats and went to there home island.  
  
They all then parted to go home except for Riku and Sora because they lived right next door from each other.  
  
"So I See you got kissed today" said Sora smiling with his hands behind his head  
  
"Yeah well you did too" Riku said with a smirk and his hands crossed over his chest  
  
Sora then began to blush an odd color of red.  
  
"Well Sora you seemed to have been in your own little world back there"  
  
"I could tell you liked her figure by the way you where feeling on her!" Riku said in a pissed off voice  
  
Once Riku had said that they had stopped walking.  
  
"Well you seemed to like the way Serena had her lips on yours! Your face was as red as her bathingsuit!" Sora said   
  
"Well I don't know why your so mad about it! you act like you wern't blushing like you had a fever! Riku yelled back.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Sora barked  
  
"Well ever since you and Kiari got together you've just left me like I was invisible!" Riku barked back  
  
"I guess im just a little toy to occupy you until she comes along"   
  
"I guess our friendship is just me occupiying you until she comes back to you."  
  
Sora then looked at him with an angry and hurt face and then all you heard was...  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora's hand had just met Riku's right cheek and Riku's face was still at the side from where he had recieved the blow. His greenish/blue eyes where wide and you could see hurt,sadness and anger. Then Sora saw something he thought he'd never see before. A crystal tear had fallen on the cold hard ground and Sora's sapphire blue eyes widend as he noticed another tear fall from Riku's face.  
  
"Riku.. im.."  
  
But before Sora could say anything Riku had run towards his house.  
  
Unknown: NO AFFENCE TO KIARI LOVERS BUT I " HATE" KIARI/SORA FLUFF!   
  
I ALMOST CRIED WHEN I WROTE THAT KIARI SORA FLUFF  
  
IM A HUGE KIARI AND YUFFIE BASHER!  
  
NO FLAMES PLZ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I WANT A LEAST FIVE PLZ FOR THIS CHAPPY!  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 


	4. Bad news?

**(Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update soon like I said Gets wacked in head with a poapu fruit "Owwwwwiiiiieeeeeeeee" Hey it's not my fault I thought that I should stop the story because I don't have many reviews. Well im sorry! anyway this here is a little yaoi teaser have fun! and i don't own kh)**

Riku began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. His eyes stinging as more tears fell from his eyes. _(I can't believe he slapped me!)_ he thought as he saw the door to his house in sight. He ran up the wooden stairs and into the house slamming the wooden door behind him. He then ran upstairs and looked at the clock 12:38Am Riku ran into the shower and cried himself to sleep.

****

**Sora's House**

Sora had taken a shower and gone to sleep still thinking about what he did to Riku.

_"Riku Im sorry"_

_"I don't care Sora leave me alone!" _

_"But Riku..." _

_"I thought you loved me but instead your in love with Kiari! I feal like a fool to be in love with you!" _

_Sora then looked at Riku with his mouth wide open and Riku took the advantage to kiss him. Sora then gasped as he felt Riku's toungue begin to play with his. Riku then broke the kiss and when he did Sora pushed him into his bed and began to suck on Riku's neck sucking the pale skin lightly getting a soft moan from the platnium haired boy . Sora then left his neck which had a red mark and began to kiss his chest and stomach until he reached his shorts. Riku was now blushing a huge_ _shade of red his long silver hair all over the place and his arms over his head. Sora then began to take off Riku's black pants and boxers reaching for his now very erect lower half. Riku's eyes were now looking into Sora's eyes with lust in them as the brunett entered inside of the silver haired boy. _

_"Sora!" Riku moaned quietly as he put his smooth hands into Sora's silkey smooth hair. _

_"aaaaahhhhhhh" _

_"Don't stop" "Please don't stop" He pleaded as he felt release feel close to him. Sora then began to slam into Riku harder._

_"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku screamed very loudly as he threw his head back and released. _

Sora shot right out of bed with sweat all over his body. He wasn't the only one awake his lower half was awake as well. Sora turned his head to the cloak. 10:00Am

"Man I slept late" he thought aloud as he ran into the bathroom washed up and put on some jeans and dark blue shirt which brought out his eyes. The phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sora it's me"

"Hey Kiari"

"You know we can't go on the island today right?"

"Why?"

"Because there's gonna be a storm and also everybody agreed"

"Well I can't go anyways"

"Why?"

"I have to clean up and everything you know how selphie is when we can't go on the island"

Kiari began to laugh

"Yeah she'll probrably through a huge slumber party at your place"

"Yeah but why meeeeeeeeee!" Sora said with a pout as Kiari giggled.

"Because you have a big screen TV, laptop, and your house is just really reall big."

"I know.. well I better clean before Selphie come's"

"ok bye"

Just when Sora hung up the phone rang again

"Hello?"

"HIYA SORA!"

"Hey Selphie"

"Can we please have a slumber party today at your place?????"

"Yeah sure!"

"Well hurry up so we can go shopping!"

"but.."

"I'll be over in an hour gotta go!"

Sora then began to clean the house

**RIKU"S PLACE**

Riku was in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku"

"Hey Selphie"

"you wanna come to my sleepover at Sora's place?"

"Im not speaking to Sora anymore"

"WHY!!!!" sqeeked the brunnette

"He...."

"He what Riku you can tell me"

"He it's nothing and besides you better hurry"

"your right be over at sora's by 8:20 i'll answer the door"

"But Selphie!"

Click

As soon as Riku hung up the phone there was a knock at the door. A man with long brown hair and steel blue eyes was smiling at him.

"Hey Riku" he said in a sexy voicepar par Riku's cheeks where bright red as he heard the 17 year old say his name.

"Leon what are you doing here" Asked Riku

"Just came by to say hi" he said with a soft smile

"You wanna come with me to the store?"

"Ok Riku lets go"

**AT THE STORE**

Riku had told Leon the whole story and it had taken them about an hour and a half to get to the store. Riku was looking at the vegetables when Leon tapped him on the shoulder

"Look" he pointed Riku turned his head. There in all his damn glory was that spikey haired jerk. "lets leave Leon"

Riku, Leon, and 3 employees had to help carry the 22 bags of food to the car. The two then drove off and Leon helped pack all the food.

"I'll see you later Riku"

He then drove off as riku waved.

We'll I may as well get my stuff packed and buy some new cloths.

**Sora's House**

Selphie was just as bouncy as ever as she played her faviorte game kingdom hearts on the PS2! Sora glanced at the clock as it read **6:20pm** as soon as Sora got on his black couch the doorbell rang. Selphie shot up and answered the door and it was Kiari she had on her usual outfit and a small smile on her face. She gave Sora a quick kiss and decided to watch Selphie play **8:16pm** Tidus, Wakka, and Serena where there. **8:55pm** There was a knock at the door and Selphie answered. Riku was in his normal cloths except his shirt was white. he smiled sadly at everyone

"What's wrong Riku?" asked Tidus

"Ya bro whats da matter?"

"I have something important to tell you guys..."

"Uh oh it's bad isn't it?" Selphie said.

"I won't be able to...."

CLIFFHANGER

{HE STARTED HIS CONFESSION WONDER HOW BAD THIS IS????? HEHE REVIEW ME PPL AND YOU SHA'LL GET A LEMON!!!!!!! I PROMISE!}


	5. worst news!

(a/n Hey slow update huh? sorry! please review i loveeeeeeeeeeee reviews smiles i'll make you a deal! the more reviews i get for this chapter the more pages it will be so for example if i got 12 reviews then i will do 12 pages for the next chapter so review review review! oh and **please get others to read this story and my other story called save me don't hate me!**

"I won't be able to... stay here.. im leaving."

"Noooooooo!" Selphie said

"Man that sucks ya"

"Were going to miss you" Kiari said as Serena nodded in agreement

"It's only for a little while right?" asked Tidus

Riku put his head down as his voice began to crack

"No... it's perminant i'll never see destiny island again... ... and there's nothing i can do"

Sora was looking at him with the saddest eye's as he did his trademark pout.

"So when are you leaving?" Selphie said as she hugged him tight

"Next Friday"

"You have 8 days then!" Tidus said

"mhmm" Riku said as he nodded his head

"Where gonna miss you ya"

"Thanks Wakka I hope I haven't ruined everybodys day"

"oh no you havent"

"of corse not"

"you could never do that"

"don't worry about it ya!"

They all shouted aloud. Riku then put a smile on his face.

"Well are we going to get this party started or not?!!!" Selphie asked as she jumped up and down

"Yeah we are! we are!! calm down ok?" Kiari said with a laugh

"Yay lets play spin the bottle everyone in a circle!" Selphie said as she pointed to the floor.

Once everyone was on the floor the game started

"Ok Riku you first"

Riku nodded his head and span the bottle. and it landed on Tidus. Riku did a huge smirk as he looked at the pissed off look on Sora's face. Tidus had a nervous smile on his face as Riku leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"awwwwww that is soooooo cute!" Selphie exclaimed while everyone else was laughing.

"ok my tur..."

There was a knock on the door which Selphie answered and there stood a tall tan skined blonde spikey haired man with crystal blue eyes. Selphie forced herself into his arms.

"Hiya Cloudy Woudy!"

"Hey Selphie" Cloud said as he rolled his eyes

"Is Riku here he needs to come with me for some important business"

Just then Riku appeared at the door.

"Hey Cloud" Riku said quietly

"Hey yourself we just got a new order your leaving this week.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled through the now jammed up door full of people

"Our boss said we where to meet two people toda.."

"You mean us?"

A waistlenght mop of silver hair drifted throught the wind, long sword held in his left hand as his black pant's and shirt swayed in the wind while his black boots stepped on the cold ground. Aqua green eyes pierced through anyones soul.

"Sephiroth." Cloud, Riku and everypne else said

The mans curved lips formmed into a smirk

"So you remember me ne?"

"Yes you sorry on of a bit..."

"before you continue i'd like you to meet someone"

A tall man about 5'7 came towards them. He had brown shoulderblade lenght hair stormy gray eyes and a scar across his nose.

"Hey" Leon said with a smirk

"Leon?" Everyone asked

"So youv'e met?" Sephiroth said as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

Cloud had turned his head to the side

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Riku asked

"You are leaving a week earlier than we thought were not sure why though" Leon answered as he shot Cloud a death glare.

Riku then gave Sephiroth a questioning look

"Have you met our boss yet Sephiroth?"

"No but I will be when we go to his office"

"We'll let's go" Cloud said as he flung his sword over his shoulder

Riku then turned to everyone else.

"Sorry I can't stay but maybe later tonight i'll drop by"

"Ok Riku!" Selphie said smiling

"Selphie, Kiari, Serena make sure those guys don't eat to much, Tidus take care of everyone, Wakka make sure Tidus dosn't act crazy ok" Cloud said as he let out a small chuckle. Everyone nodded.

The four men then dissapeared out of sight as a huge black warp formed and sucked them in.

**The bosses layer**

"Were here!" Ya selfish bastard" Leon muttered the ending.

"Who is this so called boss? I know one of you have to know" Sephiroth asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Cloud then took a deep breath

"Ansem..."

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three yelled. Sephiroth's face began to turn red from anger. While Riku's eyes was twitching and Leon was getting closer to stangle the blonde.

"Silence!" Said a tall tan figure with silver shoulderblade lenght hair and pearcing amber eyes.

Sephiroth turned his head towards the amber eyed man and his face turned even more red from anger. Ansem began to chuckle as he saw the red faced man sulk.

"I have a job for you Riku"

Riku looked up.

"I need you to go to Hallow Baston there you will meet a Princess Sleeping Beauty I believe her name was from there she will tell you the rest"

Riku nodded his head as he gritted his teeth "When will I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

Riku's mouth fell to the floor as he stared at the amber eyed man

"And as for you three... Cloud you and Leon go with Riku and as for you Sephiorth you and I need to talk"

Riku then put his head down as he walked ahead of to very pissed off men who where yelling at the other.

Sephiroth gave Ansem an angry look and leaned against the wall.

**destiny island**

Riku was in his room on his phone with everyone except Sora who was taking a shower.

"Im leaving... way sooner then a week alot sooner"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Everyone yelled

"When?" Asked Selphie

"Tomorrow" Riku said quietly

"No way so unfair!" Serena yelled

"We'll miss you Riku" Kiari said softly

"Ya man where gonna miss ya" Wakka agreed

"Me two!" Tidus said

"Thanks you guys... Don't tell Sora yet ok?" He asked

" But when is he supposed to find out?" Asked Kiari

"Once im gone" He answered coldly

BEEP BEEP

"Damn my phones goin dead" Tidus frowned

"We should all go anyways" Selphie said

"Bye!" Everyone said

click

Riku looked at the phone as he set it down. He then turned on his side and had a rough sleep.

Riku had woken up on his own and it was 4:30 in the morning. He took a shower slipped on some black pants and his usual top with black shoes. He then went outside and came face to face with a fumming Sora who had tears going down his face.

**(unknown: hey guys guess what!!!!**

**Sora and Riku:? what?**

**unknown: im making a whole bunch of stories!!!!!!!**

**Sora: Really**

**Unknown: Yup! but im afraid that no one will review or read them sniffle**

**Riku: Don't cry im sure they will!**

**Sora: Hey readers? Please tell others on to read her stories please please review for her and us!**

**Riku and Sora: puppydog eyes and huge pout**


End file.
